


Untitled (Klaus/Dorian case file)

by rsadelle



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian looked up from the file in his hands when Klaus opened the door. "You left this here for me to see."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Klaus/Dorian case file)

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus has a case for which he has to gather together all of Dorian's family into a safe house in Paris. They're not sure if the target is Dorian's brother-in-law or mother. The villain is seriously bad news. Dorian and Klaus are their usual antagonistic selves.

Dorian looked up from the file in his hands when Klaus opened the door. "You left this here for me to see." His mouth set in a grim line.

"Yes." Klaus closed the door behind him.

"You're trying to scare me away."

"I'm trying to keep you safe." Klaus came to Dorian and took the file out of his hands. "He's dangerous." Klaus put the file on the bed behind Dorian. "You can't go after him." Klaus knelt and reached for Dorian's belt.

***

"I love you!" Klaus yelled back.

"Oh," Dorian barely breathed.

They stared at each other while Dorian's family looked from one to the other and the Alphabets tried to pretend they were invisible.

"I won't do anything without telling you about it," Dorian finally said. "You'll keep me involved in the planning."

Klaus nodded sharply. "Agreed."

They sat down in their respective chairs.

"Z, report."

"That's it?" Dorian's brother-in-law asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"The man you've been, by all accounts, chasing for years told you he loves you. Shouldn't you be making some kind of romantic gesture?"

Klaus and Dorian exchanged glances.

"He did," Klaus answered for them, and then he insisted upon hearing Z's report.

***

"I'm coming back to you."

"If you don't, I'll come and get you."

Dorian tightened his arms around Klaus. "I'm counting on that." He kissed Klaus, a kiss Klaus returned with gratifying enthusiasm. When Klaus would have let him go, he stayed where he was. "I didn't say it before because it didn't fit. I love you. Until the end of time."

Klaus softened. "Anything else would be unacceptable."

Dorian smiled, squeezed Klaus tight once more, and stepped away into the hall.

***

They get the bad guy of course, and then they can finally get away from Dorian's family. Klaus sends Dorian to get his usual suite at whatever fancy hotel he usually stays in in Paris, and tells him he'll be late so Dorian shouldn't wait up. Dorian waits anyway. In the morning, Klaus is meeting with his Alphabets in the main room of the suite when Dorian gets up, and Klaus very blandly says only, "There's tea on the cart," and goes back to his meeting.


End file.
